


What I've realised over the years is that I have some pretty good friends

by KryptonianHero



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianHero/pseuds/KryptonianHero
Summary: Moments of Peter throughout the years, giving backstory to the MCU version of the web slinging superhero.





	What I've realised over the years is that I have some pretty good friends

_2008_

 

Peter had been at home during the Stark press conference, a large book on science in his lap as his aunt and uncle watch the TV. His ears had perked as the reporters began asking questions about the  _'Iron Man'._ His book was forgotten instantly and he shuffled in front of the TV. His aunt and uncle both asked him to shuffle back out of the way, but he ignored them as the news put up footage of the Iron Man taking on an even bigger Iron Man.

 

 _"...i_ _t's one thing to question the official_ _story but it's another thing entirely_ _to make accusations_ _or insinuate that... that I'm a superhero,"_   _on screen Tony Stark replied, looking tired and bruised._

 

_The female reporter smirked, "I never said you were a superhero."_

 

 _"You didn't?" Tony froze, stumbling, "well... good... because that would_ _be... outlandish... and fantastic," he pauses, shuffling the cards in his hands, "_ _I'm just not the hero type. Clearly._ _With this laundry list_ _of character defects and_ _all the mistakes I've made..._ _largely public."_

 

_Another man in a military uniform steps over and leans over, whispering what looks like "stick to the cards"._

 

_Tony sighs in defeat, reading the card in his hand and frowning, "the truth... the truth is..." he stares at the audience, and makes his decision right there, "...I am Iron Man."_

 

Peter doesn't move from the TV as the news ends as he digests the information.

* * *

 

_May 7th 2010_

God, Peter was so lucky. He had been having a normal, everyday fourth grade school day. He worked hard, received snide comments from Flash, stared at Liz, Michelle stared at him (not that he knew of) and he came home to his aunt and uncle. He knew something was off from the moment he got in. He noticed how they both seemed,  _giddy._ It wasn't until they were all sitting around the small dinner table in the kitchen that they finally spoke up.

 

"So... you've been doing really good in school recently," May comments as she watches Peter who is in the middle of shoving a spoonful of spaghetti into his mouth. Peter frowns in confusion, ignoring the long strand of spaghetti that swings from his mouth.

 

"Your behaviour, your grades, everything," Ben agrees, nodding along with May, "so... we've decided to reward said behaviour."

 

Peter's eyes widened in excitement, thinking about all of the possible rewards. The new chemistry set? A new computer? 

 

"So, to reward you for you for all your behaviour," May smiled at Ben, grabbing his hand, "you'll be excited to know that me and your uncle were able to get us tickets to the Stark Expo this weekend."

 

Peter froze, eyes flicking between his aunt and uncle. It took him a moment for him to respond, "wa- what? Stark?  _The_ Stark Expo? As in Iron Man? I'm going to see Iron Man?"

 

May smiled as they watched Peter take in the information. He looked both confused and excited, almost as if he didn't believe them.

 

"I think we broke him," Ben chuckled.

 

"Pete? Are you alright?"

 

Peter shook out of his daze, nodding, "uh... yeah... can I tell Ned?"

 

"Of course," Ben replied, smiling, "but eat your meal first. Can't have you gushing about Iron Man on an empty stomach."

 

Peter nods, and quickly starts scoffing down his food. Normally, May and Ben would scold him for the behaviour, but they can see the pure joy and excitement behind his eyes that they just let him do so, and smile fondly as he runs into his bedroom afterwards, Ben's mobile in his hand as he chants Ned's name into the phone, despite no one having answered.

* * *

They all had seats in the middle of the Expo and Peter can't keep still. He's got a large plastic replica of Iron Man's helmet in his hand and two Iron Man gauntlets on both hands. He's fidgeting constantly, looking around the entire arena as he waits for Iron Man to appear in front of him. May and Ben converse quietly, both occasionally looking over at their nephew with love. His eyes widen in excitement as an array of women walk on stage, all clad in skimpy red and gold outfits with fake arc reactors on their chests. May and Ben quickly frown at the display, staring at Peter but he's staring at the sky, eyes widening as a flying red figure soars towards the ground, flying through ceiling and landing on the floor, causing the crowd to go wild. Peter watches in amazement as a complex machine emerges from the ground, picking the suit off piece by piece to reveal Tony in an expensive suit. For the rest of the night, Peter doesn't take his eyes off the man and he nearly cries when Tony walks out afterwards, signs his helmet and speaks to him. 

 

Tony Stark actually spoke to him.

* * *

_May 31st 2010_

They return to the Stark Expo on the day of the Hammer Industries presentation. Peter's curious as to whether or not Tony Stark will appear, especially after watching him battle someone in Monaco. He's still wearing the Iron Man helmet and watches in awe as Justin Hammer reveals his 'Hammer Drones' which are clearly Iron Man knock offs. There's ones built for each section of the military where it's then captained by a heavily armoured Iron Man armour with a large gun on the shoulder. Justin Hammer is in the middle of talking when Iron Man appears out of nowhere. Everyone applauds, Peter included, as they believe it to be part of the demonstration. Peter's on the edge of his seat as Tony and Justin appear to have a heated conversation when the drones come to life. Peter gets ready for the show, not knowing the carnage that's about to begin. The drones suddenly raise their weapons and the crowd freezes. Tony's face mask slides down and the drones fire. Everyone begins screaming and Ben launches himself at Peter and May, quickly moving them out of the line of fire. Tony takes off to the sky and the air force drones follow him. The remaining ones begin running through the walls, tearing holes in the building as they continue to fire at Tony, whilst some, fire at civilians. Ben and May both grab a hold of Peter and rush to the exit with everyone else. Because of his height, Peter struggles to keep up with his aunt and uncle. As they exit the main building, the crowd becomes so heavy that Peter is torn away. He screams for his family as he's knocked around, watching in fear as drones march through the expo, shooting down civilians. He's trying to remember where they parked their car in hopes of reuniting with his family there when a large drown appears in front of him. The drone raises the weapon on it's arm, aiming it directly at Peter's head. Peter shakily raises his toy gauntlet and aims it at the drone when he feels an impact right behind him. A large blast strikes the drone in the chest, destroying it instantly. Peter turns around and looks up into the glowing eyes of Iron Man.

 

"Nice job kid," his hero comments before taking off. Peter watches in amazement as Iron Man disappears from view before running away again, heading towards the expo car park. He finds his uncle's car, but his aunt and uncle are no where to be seen.  He debates trying to find them, but he knows they'd want him to wait at the car. They eventually return, calling Peter's name. Peter rushes over and May cries, embracing both her husband and her nephew.

 

* * *

 

 

_June 2010_

Peter's woken up as a large booming sound rings in the distance. He's tired and he groans as another explosion goes through the air. He doesn't understand what's going on, and he shuffles out of his room, Iron Man plush toy in his hand. He walks into the living room where his aunt and uncle are still awake, both watching TV. His uncle notices him instantly.

 

"Peter? What's going on? Why are you up?" he stands up and walks over to his nephew, kneeling down in front of him.

 

"I... uh... I think someone's having fireworks," he gestures with one hand towards the window whilst rubbing his eyes with the other. His aunt and uncle frown at each other and May quickly goes over to the window. She squints as she looks over at the Manhattan horizon. Another distant explosion is heard and May's eyes widen.

 

"Uh... Ben, sweetie. Why don't I make Peter some cocoa," May suggests, rushing over to Peter and ushering him into the kitchen, "and maybe... maybe turn on the news."

 

Ben nods and goes to the TV, picking up the remote and switching channels. As Peter goes into the kitchen, he swears he hears something like roaring from the TV. He also hears his uncle swear, but focuses on the hot chocolate being made by his aunt. As he's handed the drink, his uncle comes into the kitchen and whispers to May.

 

Peter barely understands any of it, but he manages to pick out a few things like "monsters in Harlem", "fighting in the streets" and "large fires". Peter drowns it out as he relishes the drink and eventually his eyes become heavy, which always happen after drinking his aunt's hot chocolate. His uncle sweeps Peter up and carries him to bed and within a few minutes, Peter has dosed off, completely forgetting about the two monsters duking it out on the streets of Harlem. 

* * *

_December 2010_

As Peter and Uncle Ben drive through New York, Peter watches in curiosity as he stares at the construction sight of the recently announced Stark Tower.

* * *

 

_October 2011_

Peter and Aunt May are both sat at a window seat in McDonald's' in Times Square when a strange blond man in a white shirt sprints through the road, causing cars to honk their horns at him. Peter and May watch in confusion as multiple black SUV's pull up, surrounding the man as soldier climb out, rifles in hand. Peter wants to continue watching, especially as a tall black man in a trench coat appears, but his aunt stops him, telling him it's rude to watch other people's business.

* * *

 

_3rd May 2012_

Peter's at school in his first year of middle school when Ned rushes over to him, phone in hand at lunch.

 

"Dude, dude," Ned exclaims, "look at this."

 

Ned practically thrusts the phone in Peter's face, but Peter can still make out the footage. It shows Captain America, the blonde man from Times Square, taking on some weirdly dressed man in Germany as some kind of jet watches on. The horned man seems to be winning when he's knocked down by Iron Man, who lands next to the captain.

 

"Superhero team up!" Ned yells, causing some people to give him weird looks. Michelle, who's sitting a few seats over, frowns at them both from her book.

 

"What's going on?" she asks, lowering the book.

 

"Oh just Iron Man and Captain America teaming up!"

 

Michelle rolls her eyes, "right. I'm going to leave this conversation now before I can't."

 

As Michelle picks up her book, Ned drags Peter into a long conversation about who's better.

 

Michelle subtlety watches them both over the edge of her book, her eyes not leaving Peter as he talks. 

* * *

 

_May 4th 2012_

All thoughts of Iron Man and Captain America teaming up fly out of both Peter and Ned's minds when the aliens come down through a hole in the sky. Peter's at school when it begins, and the school calls for an immediate evacuation, telling everyone to contact their families and return home immediately. Ned's picked up by his parents instantly, and they drive him out of the city to their family. Aunt May and Uncle Ben come and pick up Peter not long after and as they're rushing to their car, Peter notices Michelle at one of the buses, looking crestfallen.

 

As May is pulling him towards the car, he tugs on her arm, causing her to look at him, "what?"

 

Peter points to Michelle, who's looking at the ground.

 

"I'm sure she'll be fine Peter," May reassures him, "her parents will be here soon."

 

"She... her parents aren't in New York right now," Peter explains, "and she mentioned her parents didn't get a good babysitter."

 

May's face falls and she gives Michelle a sympathetic look. She looks back at Ben, who nods in understanding, ushering Peter over. May quickly rushes over to a teacher and explains the situation, and is eventually given permission to look after Michelle until her parents are contacted, as long as Michelle gives consent. May goes over to Michelle, who looks surprised to see Peter's aunt and eventually after explaining, Michelle nods and walks over to the car with May. As she gets in the car, Michelle gives Peter a small "thank you" and the young boy smiles.

* * *

 

_December 22nd 2012_

Two days after Tony Stark reveals his address to the Mandarin, Peter watches on the news as missiles head directly for Stark's mansion. He watches as the building falls into the sea. 

 

He watches as it is reported that Tony Stark was killed in the attack.

* * *

 

_Christmas Eve & Day 2012_

On Christmas Eve, it's revealed to the world that Tony Stark is alive as he saves the staff of Air Force One as it is attacked by an unknown force. He saves them all and manages to safely land them in the sea. The next day in the evening, live news footage shows Iron Man and a bunch of other suits saving the President from an evil terrorist group and Peter would say it's one of the best Christmases of his life.

 

Especially when Ned comes over with a bunch of new Lego sets on Boxing Day.

* * *

 

_August 2013_

As Peter sits at the breakfast table before school, his eyes flick over to his Uncle's copy of the Daily Bugle on the table, quickly skimming over an article about an abusive father being attacked by a man wearing a black, eyeless mask and Peter can't help but feel pride that New York has small heroes as well as the Avengers.

* * *

 

_November 15th 2013_

As Peter, May and Ben sit in front of the TV eating their dinner, the news begins broadcasting live events from Greenwich, London. The TV shows Thor returning to Earth to take on a large dagger like ship. He listens in fascination, barely hearing May's comment about how "stuff like this is happening more and more since that Tony Stark came out as Iron Man". Peter can't help but agree, but he also thinks that at least there's people there to protect the innocents.

* * *

 

_January 2014_

In History Class, Peter and Michelle's teacher sometimes likes to do spontaneous lessons where they discuss current world events instead of the past. This particular month, their teacher brings up the ongoing riots in Sokovia, and Peter watches Michelle in admiration as she delivers her own views on the riots. 

 

She blushes when Peter compliments her, not that he notices.

* * *

 

_January 12th 2014_

A school trip to Washington DC to see the Smithsonian and the new Captain America exhibit is cancelled when three flying aircraft carries  _literally_ fall out of the sky and crash into Washington DC. There's a huge government uproar as it's revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D., the world's top secret agency had secretly been HYDRA, the evil Nazi division from WW2. It's made even worse when all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secrets are leaked online to the public and it becomes the hot topic of the school for weeks. Michelle is practically gorging herself on the information, ditching her books for her laptop as she sits in the canteen, scrolling through the leaked information in fascination. Ned tries to interrupt her at one point, but Peter stops him, saving his friend from the wrath he'd receive if he interrupted Michelle's thoughts.

* * *

 

_January 2015_

For once, Peter is the one rushing to Ned about something, taking his friend by surprise. The two spend the rest of the morning talking about the rumours of a masked vigilante in Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

 

_January 28th 2015_

Peter's back at home when reports of explosions in Hell's Kitchen start coming in on the news. Aunt May turns it off and Peter couldn't care less. He's more excited about the trip to Oscorp at the end of the year.

* * *

 

_February 15th 2015_

Daredevil. That's what he's nicknamed by the press, especially after he's seen taking down Fisk in a new outfit. It's all he and Ned can talk about. That and the Oscorp trip.

* * *

 

_April 17th 2015_

Peter swears he overhears Aunt May and a friend talking about something happening in Hell's Kitchen again. Something about people being controlled by another man through speech.

* * *

 

_May 3rd 2015_

It's everywhere. TV, newspapers, social media etc. All anyone can talk about is the Hulk going on a rampage in Johannesburg. People are talking about why he did it? Who's going to pay for the damage?

 

All Ned can talk about of course is Iron Man's Hulkbuster armour.

* * *

_May 6th 2015_

Everyone's forgotten about what happened in Johannesburg, and it's clearly to do with the fact that the Avengers were seen fighting an army of robots as the city of Sokovia was raised into the sky. It was on every news channel, focusing on the fighting and the evacuation of the Sokovians. Peter hears Aunt May swear when the city begins to plummet and he knows science. He knows what will happen when the object hits the Earth. An MEE. Mass Extinction Event. He's holding his breath, as well as Aunt May's hand in one hand and Uncle Ben's in the other, bracing themselves for the possible outcome. He thinks of Ned and Michelle, and if they're okay. He stops for a moment to hope that Michelle's family are actually home today and she's not alone. He thinks of Liz. His thoughts are cut off though as the city suddenly explodes on TV, raining down debris and fire. Aunt May and Uncle Ben both let out sighs of relief and Peter does too. Eventually, Aunt May lets him go call his friends to make sure they're alright. Ned goes crazy and eventually, Peter has to stop him so he can call the others with the promise of calling him back straight away. He calls Michelle next.

 

Her family  _was_ home this time.

* * *

_December 1st 2015_

Peter can't believe it. He's actually at Oscorp Tower. He's actually walking through the science labs of one of the most advanced scientific buildings in America. If Ned wasn't as absorbed as he was, he'd ask him to pinch him. Michelle does it however, and Peter yelps out in pain, causing her to laugh. They see so much cool stuff and Peter feels like they're in heaven. They eventually reach the genetics lab and Peter becomes intrigued by the cross species genetics work they've been performing on different breeds of animals. There's lizards, spiders, scorpions, snakes etc. All varying in breed with a containers of Oscorp's own made hybrids next to them. The tour guide is giving an explanation to how the work works and Peter becomes interested in the spider hybrids.

 

"Over many painful years, we've finally been able to fully map the genetic codes of each breed of spider we have here," the tour guide explains, "with these blueprints, we were able to do what was thought impossible. Interspecies Genetic Transmutation."

 

She leads the group to another large room.

 

" This is the Recombination Lab, where encode entire new genomes," the tour guide continues, "combining genetic information from the spiders into these ten genetically designed spiders, the first mankind has ever produced. Just imagine, if one day we could isolate the strengths, powers and immunities in human beings and transfer that DNA code amongst ourselves. Disease could be wiped out. But of course, we're not ready to start human trials, nor do we know if we ever should. So for the moment we're concentrating on these ten spiders. Any questions?"

 

"Nine," Peter comments, staring at the spiders.

 

"Excuse me," the tour guide replies, confused.

 

"There's only nine," Peter states, pointing to the arachnids.

 

The tour guide joins him and looks at the containers, frowning, "I guess we must be working on that one then. If you'd all like to follow me."

 

The group follows the guide, with Peter behind. As they begin to leave the lab, Peter is suddenly on the receiving end of excruciating pain in his hand. He screams in pain as he waves his arm about, not noticing the small spider fly off his hand, colliding with the wall, dying. Ned immediately rushes over to Peter's aid, as does Michelle. He stares at his hand, watching as his hand turns almost blueish as the tour guide rushes over. Peter suddenly feels very tired and before he knows it, his eyes are rolling back and he's convulsing, collapsing onto Michelle's body, who manages to catch him in time.

* * *

He wakes up at home, surrounded by his aunt and uncle who both have worried expressions. He feels different. He can't pinpoint it but he does. Aunt May keeps checking him for a fever and offering to make his favourite meal but honestly, he's fine. 

 

Although he now somehow has abs, no longer needs glasses, can stick to walls, can lift over ten tons and now has senses that would put animals to shame.

 

He doesn't mention that though.

* * *

 

He starts wrestling. Actual wrestling. Even he can't believe it, but they need the money. Peter's always known his aunt and uncle struggle financially. They think he doesn't see, but he does and the wrestling company is offering large sums of money for anyone who can beat their champions so he does. He gets a red hoodie with blue tracksuit bottoms, topped with a red mask and heads over to the wrestling gym. The owner isn't too keen on the idea of letting someone fight without knowing who they are but he forgets that once Peter easily body slams a man nearly a foot taller than him. 

 

He gives him the name Spider-Man.

* * *

 

"Where the fuck is it?"

 

Peter jerks in surprise, turning to the gym owners door, where the owner stands. Peter frowns under the mask, "where's what?"

 

"My money, dipshit," the owner snarls, "you've been stealing my money. It's missing from my safe."

 

Peter shook his head quickly, "what? No I haven't. I've been here the whole time waiting for you to come pay me."

 

"Bullshit!" the owner snaps, "who else could it've been?"

 

"Any of the other wrestlers," Peter explains, "they're not happy they keep losing."

 

"I'd know if it was them, because I know them," the owner corners Peter, "you however... You I don't know, as you refuse to take off that stupid mask."

 

Peter tensed, "I'm not taking off my mask."

 

The owner smirks, "we'll see how the police feel about that."

 

The owner goes to grab his phone and Peter grabs it instantly, crushing it under his grip, "you know, I don't have time for this. I gave you good business and this? This is how you repay me?"

 

Peter starts leaving, not caring about the money anymore and ignoring the owner who demands that he stops. Peter doesn't waste any time in leaving the gym, quickly changing back into his normal outfit in an alleyway. He practically storms down the streets of Queens, absolutely fuming. He's passing a small store with fruit baskets outside when a man runs out, colliding into Peter and falling to the ground. Peter sees the wad of cash in the man's hand and he sees the store owners rushing around the till, trying to get to the door.

 

He should stop him. He knows he should. He could punch him and he'd be out right now but he can't find himself to care. He's so angry and as the man stands up, grabbing the cash and running away, Peter doesn't stop him.

 

The owner finally gets out the store and watches in anger as the thief disappears. He turns to Peter, angry, "what the hell kid? You coulda stopped him. Now he's getting away with my money."

 

Peter doesn't have time for this, so he shrugs, "I missed the part where that's my problem."

* * *

It should've been his problem.

 

He doesn't get home until nearly an hour later, and his head is down as he listens to his music. His thoughts are far from the store thief as he begins to cross the road, turning on to his street. His  _'spidey'_ sense slowly starts to build up and he looks up. There's police cars, all parked around his house. There's an ambulance as well, and paramedics are running into his house. He instantly yanks his earphones out of his ears and sprints down the road, not caring about his inhuman speed. He runs into his house, knocking some cops and paramedics out of the way who yell in shock.

 

"May! Ben!" he yells, running into the living room. He stops instantly, taking in the sight of the police officers, who are removing certain objects from the room. His aunt is sitting on the sofa, crying into her hands whilst their neighbour, Hannah, hugs her, "May..."

 

May looks up instantly, crying even more as she embraces Peter. The cops and paramedics look at him sympathetically and Peter splutters, confused.

 

"What... what's happening? Where's Uncle Ben?"

 

One of the officer's steps forward, "Miss Parker, would you like to tell your nephew or would you like it if we did?"

 

"I... I'll do it," May chokes out, releasing Peter, "uh... there's... there's no easy way to say this. Your uncle... he's... he's gone."

 

Peter waits for her to continue, but she cries even more. He turns to the officer that spoke, who continues, "an armed burglar broke into your house earlier. He threatened your aunt and uncle with a gun whilst he was running from the police. Your uncle tried to talk him down, tell him it will be alright but the man was spooked. He shot your uncle in the chest. I'm sorry. We couldn't save him."

 

Peter doesn't know how to reply, so he runs. He ignores the sound of May calling after him and rushes down the street. Once he's sure he's out of sight, he throws himself into the air, hopping between buildings. He does this for hours, trying to clear his head. He loses count of the number of times he cries that night, but he's finally about to head home, mourn with May when he overhears a police scanner.

 

_"...we've received reports that the suspected murderer of Ben Parker has been seen at Rockaway Beach Branch Rail Line in Queens. Please send all possible units to investigate."_

 

Peter is hit with a surge of anger and he quickly sets off traversing the buildings, pulling on his wrestlers uniform. It would normally take the average human roughly three hours to walk from Queens to the rail line, but thanks to Peter's newly found powers, he gets there in just over an hour by running, jumping and clinging onto moving vehicles. He eventually gets to the rail line and thankfully, there are no officers on sight. He searches the abandoned train line, his senses looking out for any possible sight of the murderer. As time goes on, he slowly begins to feel himself lose hope of finding the man and just as he's about to give up, his extra sense begins peaking. He crawls up the wall, peeking over the edge when he sees him. He's sitting on the floor, gun in hand as he listens around. Before Peter can think, he's vaulting over the edge and tackling the man to the ground, who shrieks in surprise. He throws the man, causing him to nearly fall of the edge. He quickly stands up and brandishes his gun in the air.

 

"Stay back!"  
  


"Is that gun? Is that the gun you used to kill my uncle?" Peter demands, storming up to the man and grabbing him by the collar, hanging him off the edge.

 

"Please don't hurt me. I won't do it again," the man cries, kicking wildly, "just give me a chance."

 

"What about my uncle!" Peter yells, "did you give him a chance? Did you!"

 

Before the man can reply, Peter's eyes widen. He recognises the man. It's the store thief from earlier. The one he didn't stop. He stumbles back, allowing the murderer to regain his footing. His quickly aims his gun and without thinking, Peter swings his body around delivers a strong kick to the murderers hand, knocking the gun into the air. The action causes the murderer to stumble and before Peter can stop him, the man tips off the edge, falling to the ground. Peter's eyes widen and he rushes over, looking down at the body. Peter panics and as the sound of officers begins to approach, he runs. Runs back to his Aunt who hugs him the moment he walks in the door and the two spend the rest of the night mourning, with guilt gnawing at Peter.

* * *

 

Peter returned to school a few days later, despite May's best wishes. The moment he walks into the school hallways, everyone stops to look at him, giving him sympathetic looks. He ignores them, rushing over to his locker without looking at anyone. He's grabbing his study books when someone talks to him.

 

"Parker!"

 

Peter hangs his head, "not now Flash, please."

 

Flash steps up to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "no. That's not what I-"

 

Peter lashes out, grabbing Flash's wrist and yanking him forward. He grabs him by the collar and slams him into the collar, not caring that he dents the metal. Flash squeaks in surprise as he's lifted off the floor. The entire hallway goes silent as everyone watches, Ned and Michelle included, who stand together at Michelle's locker. They both step forward, ready to stop Peter (try) if he throws a punch.

 

"Look," Flash gasps, "your uncle died," Peter frowns in confusion, "and I'm sorry."

 

Peter sags in defeat as he releases Flash.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Peter doesn't reply. He just grabs his bag and quickly exits the hallway, ignoring Ned and Michelle.

* * *

 

_January 2016_

He knows his aunt will worry, but he has to do this. Ever since his uncle died, things obviously weren't the same and within a few weeks, Peter and his aunt had moved out of their small terrace house in Queens to a small apartment. Peter didn't want to leave his house, but he understood his aunt couldn't sit in the same room as the one she watched her husband die in. Peter's guilt still gnawed at him and that's why he found himself opening the small window in his bedroom, wearing a modified version of his wrestling outfit. He added two goggles to the mask to reign in his senses as well as designing and building two clunky devices that could shoot out a chemical compound that replicates a spider's webbing. Ever since his uncle died, all he could hear were people crying for help and he made his decision, thinking back on something his uncle once told him in 2014...

* * *

_Peter dragged his feet into the small house he lived in with his aunt and uncle, who was walking in behind him. They were both angry, and they had every right to be. Michelle had talked Peter into staying out past his curfew so they could visit Coney beach. Peter had jumped at the idea, but he realised how bad the idea was when he got a call from his Aunt, even more so when said aunt and uncle appeared in the car park at the beach._   _His uncle had stormed over, clearly angry, but despite Michelle's protests, Peter took the blame, saying it was his idea. They had waited with Michelle until her parents picked her up before heading back home._

 

_Peter was dropping his school bag on the stairs when Ben spoke, "don't you even think of heading upstairs young man."_

 

_May sighed, placing a hand on her husbands arm, "Ben, sweetie, go easy on him. He was just having fun with a friend."_

 

_"Do not defend this boy," Ben replied._

 

_"I'm defending him," May argued, "I'm not."_

 

_"You are defending him," Ben replied. He turns to Peter and walks up to him, "you're an amazing kid Peter, you really are, and that's a good thing. But let me tell you something. Your father lived by a philosophy. He believed that if you could do things, good things, you had a moral obligation to do those things! That's why we're angry. What if you and Michelle were attacked today at the beach. What if you were hurt, or she was. That would be on you and it would've eaten at you forever. That's why there's a curfew in place Peter. That's what's at stake here, responsibility."_

 

_Peter nodded, "okay."_

 

_Ben smiled, relieved._

 

_"Then where is he?"_

 

_Ben frowned, and May froze, "excuse me?"_

 

_Peter glared at his uncle, "where's my dad?! Did he and mom not think it was important to tell me that themselves. What about their responsibility to me?"_

 

_Ben shook his head, "how dare you. HOW DARE YOU!"_

 

_"How dare I?! How dare you?!" Peter yelled, grabbing his bag and running up to his room, slamming the door and locking it._

 

_Ben goes to follow him, but May grabs his arm, shaking her head, "let him. You both need to take a breather."_

 

_Peter comes down an hour later and apologises._

* * *

 

He had the ability to help these people and he should, so he slips on the mask and the clunky web shooters and crawls out of the room, slowly and quietly shutting the window before swinging away from home, heading towards the nearest cry for help.

* * *

_May 3rd 2016_

Peter watches in sympathy as the news reports of the explosion in Lagos. He knows this will fuel the hatred of superheroes and their accountability. He wants to watch more but May ushers him to school, handing him his packed lunch. When he goes to school, he's unable to listen to Ned, even as he shows the footage of himself stopping a car from hitting a bus, because he can't stop thinking about the Lagos incident.

* * *

_May 22nd 2016_

Peter's heading to school when he sees Aunt May sitting on the sofa, watching the TV with a worried expression. Peter glances at the screen and sees the news about the Vienna bombing. 

 

"May? You okay?"

 

She jumps in surprise, not realising he was there, "oh... yeah. I'm fine. Have a great school day sweetie."

 

Peter nods hesitantly, "okay. Everything will be fine, May. This will all be sorted out."

 

May smiles at him, nodding, "of course."

 

He eventually leaves, but she can't find it in herself to believe him as they state that the attack was caused by the Winter Soldier.

* * *

 

_May 23rd 2016_

Peter has had a great day. He nailed his test, found a great DVD player to take apart and it was a sunny day.

 

Well, it was a great day, until he found Tony Stark in his apartment talking to his aunt.

 

And it turned out Tony knew who he was.

 

Great.

 


End file.
